The Traveling Witch
by sc122282
Summary: Kit is back and now she is married to Nat. From Barbados to Connecticut, through fights and tears, their lives grow stronger together. But will they last? Sequel to the actual book the Witch of Blackbird pond. I do not own the book, Kit, or Nat.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello FanFictioners! This is my first story. Ummmm... and it is kind of like a sequel to The Witch of Blackbird Pond. I really hope you like it. If you don't please give me some suggestions and BTW, you will most likely get one of these. **:P**

Ch. 1: Kit POV

On and afternoon in November, 1688, Nat and I boarded _The Witch_. Uncle Matthew, Aunt Rachel, Mercy, John, Judith, William, Hannah, and many of our friends from Connecticut were at the Saybrook Harbor (Connecticut), seeing our ship off.  
With teary good-bye shouts from everyone, we embarked on our voyage to Barbados. Mercy, who was now pregnant with twins, cried, "Have fun in Barbados!"  
As we sailed towards the Atlantic Ocean, our relatives got smaller and smaller until they were nothing but specks in the distance. Somewhere along the line Nat went off to do his duties as captain. I just stood there, staring at the shores of America.

After what seemed like only ten minutes of standing alone on deck (even though it had been about three hours), Nat, who came out of nowhere, whispered (in my ear), "Well Kit, or should I say the newest Mistress Eaton, I'm all yours for the evening."  
He wrapped his arms around me while I just stood there speechless. After a while, I finally asked, "Oh really Captain Eaton? I thought you had to captain or something."  
Nat, who must have been ready for this because he swept me off my feet and carried me to our cabin, answered, "Actually a member of my crew, Jack, is saving up to get his own ship and he knows how to captain. I know. I taught him."  
Finally we had reached the cabin door. Even though dear Nathaniel (Nat) had me cradled in his arms, he managed to open the door. In no time we made it to the bed where he laid me down. Before I knew it, I fell asleep in Nat's strong arms a newlywed and no longer pure. I was also very tired from the events of the evening that are not to be mentioned.

A/N: Well, how did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. If you did/didn't please review so I can make it better. SC Out! Peace!


	2. Ch 2: Events of the Evening

A/N: Hey FanFictioners! I just wanted to say thanks to mina (guest) for being the first reviewer. Yay! This chapter is kind of long. I do not own the Witch of Blackbird Pond or any of its characters. I only own the ones that I made up.

Ch. 2: Nat's POV- The Events of the Evening

Kit was on the bed and I was about to kiss her, but there was a knock at the door. I helped her get up and we went to the door. As soon as it was opened, we noticed 'twas Timothy, a crewman on my ship.

Kit was the first to talk. She said, "Hello Timothy!"

I repeated her exact words. Just, not with as much enthusiasm.

"Hello Mistress Eaton! Hello Captain Eaton! I just stopped by to give you a message. The occupants of the cabin at the end of the hall would like you to join them for dinner. Which is in about 10 minutes. Just so you know, I wouldn't be late if I were you."

While Kit just stood there open-mouthed probably thinking of ways to look nice in such a short amount of time, I thanked Timothy and shut the door. Then I quickly shook Kit out of her daze. We were running all about the room trying to get ready. I was the first to be dresse in my good clothes. Noticing that she needed help, I buttoned up her dress and she put on her shoes.

Dinner was very... interesting. We had made it to the dining room on time, but the "occupants" were not there. So being me, of course I took the chance to be a little adventurous.

I pressed Kit against the nearest wall and started smothering her with kisses. She was surprised at first, but eventually kissed me back. They were getting deeper and deeper. That is, until we heard the unmistakable 'click' of the opening door.

In walked a man and Goodwife Cruff. Goodwife Cruff! I didn't know she was on my ship! She must've gotten remarried from the looks of it. Oh man. Dinner was not going to be fun at all.

As we greeted one another and sat down, I noticed harsh glares being passed from Kit to Goodwife Cruff and back. Luckily, they didn't last long. The first course was served.

At first, nobody talked. Then I broke the silence. "So, are you enjoying your trip so far?"

The man, whose name I found out was Jon, answered, "Yes, although my wife was seasick for quite some time." He chuckled. Wow, we were getting along.

For a while we talked about crops, government, and my ship. By the fourth course, you would have thought we were best buds. But our talking ended when a scream pierced through the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A MOUSE! YOU must have brought it upon us! YOU WITCH!" screeched Goodwife Cruff (Now known as Goodwife Franklin). She pointed at Kit. "Ugh! I KNEW you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you! You are a de-"

Jon interrupted, "Dear, you promised you would behave."

"But she, she floats!"

Kit was steamed. She screamed at the other woman, "Well at least I didn't torture Prudence!"

I had to interfere. This was going way too far. "Alright! That' enough! Kit we're going back to our cabin. I'm sorry Jon. Good evening."

An apologetic look was in his eyes as he wished me a good evening as well. We were almost out the door when couse five splattered onto Kit's dress. I told a crewmember to clean it up at once and I rushed Kit to our cabin.

I didn't say anything. All that happened was a rush to the bed and our clothing was strewn on the floor.

The night might have been bad for Kit, but it hadn't been for me.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed Ch. 2! I would also like to apologize for not having it up faster. School just started so it's been very busy. Um... I hope for 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter. Make sure to send the link above to anyone and everyone you know. Peace!


	3. Ch 3: Cookie

Ch. 3: Kit's POV

_A/N:__ Sorry for not updating in a while. I was really busy with school, had a little writer's block, and I never could find the time to type this up. The "Cookie Key" is on the bottom if you can't understand him very well._

For the past week or so, I've been avoiding Goodwife Franklin. Who wouldn't? She treated Prudence horribly, tried to convince everyone in Connecticut I was a witch, walked in on Nat and I while we were "busy", and though I brought a mouse onboard! What kind of woman would EVER do that?

So I mostly helped the crew. I swabbed the deck everyday from portside to starboard. The poop deck was always done last. In the afternoon every other day, I did laundry. The passengers sure went through a lot of clothes. My favorite thing to do, other than spending time with Nat, is cooking in the kitchen. Cookie, the ship's chef, doesn't mind my help; just so long as I follow the recipe and teach him how to write out his own. I remember the first day I started teaching him.

"Dat's a 'q'? Dat sure don't look like no 'q'!" he complained.

"Well sometimes things aren't always as they seem," I said.

"So, like how some peoples think ye a witch just cause ye swim as good as any sea lad? 'Cause they crazy!" Cookie asked.

I think that's the first time someone ever thought of me that way who was outside of my family. I know I will treasure that day always and keep Cookie as a close friend. And all friends want to know if something bad might've happened just recently. Which is why I wasn't surprised when Cookie asked me about my dinner with the Franklins.

"So, vat happened de other night? Me ears heard screaming and den dinner vas over. I thought ye hated de food I made," Cookie finally asked.

It took me a while to explain the WHOLE story, but Cookie was very patient. He also managed to make me some tea to calm me down afterwards. I think I might've looked a little upset.

"Vell, if dat lady ever messes with ye again, I'll stick mouse droppings in her rolls. Her husband don't eat bread. Don't worry," he told me after a moment or two of silence.

I think I have the BEST FRIEND EVER!

"Cookie Key"

dat - that vat - what

de - the den - then

vas - was vith - with

vell - well ye - you


End file.
